videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Marion Hansen/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Marion is seen deciphering a password of a private company's computer, while herself was hanging on a cable upwards.) Marion Hansen, The Cold Agent. She's one of the best operatives in the entire organization, having completed many missions in her career. (We cut to Marion talking with the boss of the League of Spies in the headquarters.) Marion has contacted by her boss regarding the sudden leaving of her teammate Natalie Volkova. Marion thinks it has to do with someone suspicious. (The boss sends Marion an invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) As a result, the boss has sent her an invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament so she can convince Natalie to return. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Natalie Volkova Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Russian Roulette. Marion is reporting to her boss through a communicator.) * Marion: "Natalie should be here as indicated." * League of Spies' Boss (v/o): "Got it!" * Marion: "I must remain incognito or otherwise--" (Suddenly, a knife incoming is trying to hit her, but fortunately she rolls and evades it. Said weapon makes contact with the ground. Marion then sees Natalie, who lands to the scene and grabs the knife.) * Natalie: "You shouldn't came here, Marion!" * Marion: "Natalie?" * Natalie: "By orders of the future master of Earth, you will be perished!" * Marion: "Are you crazy? Joining him is a bad idea!" * Natalie: "How dare you!" (Natalie then starts to run and both start to fight each other for ten seconds before they go back to the square one.) * Marion: "Please, react back to your senses, Natalie!" * Natalie: "You will pay for your insolence! Fight!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Natalie starts to recover her consciousness.) * Marion: "Are you alright, Natalie?" * Natalie: "What the fuck happened?" * Marion: "I told you that someone has brainwashed you!" (Marion helps Natalie to get up.) * Natalie: "These hands of mine... I tainted them with the blood of innocent people." * Marion: "I feel pity for you." * Natalie: "My life has lost its meaning. Forgive me." (Natalie grabs her knife and attempts to stab herself in the stomach, but Marion stops the process and then she saves her knife.) * Marion: "I forgive you, but you don't need to commit suicide." * Natalie: "But how? The police will purse me for an eternity." * Marion: "Why not clean your act by rejoining the League of Spies?" * Natalie: "Now that you mentioned... I'm rejoining." (Marion and Natalie hug each other for five seconds.) * Marion: "You took a good decision, friend!" * Natalie: "I had to go... I wish you good luck in the tournament." * Marion: "Thanks!" (Natalie runs and then leaves the scene, jumping far away. Marion then receives a message from her boss.) * Marion: "Boss, Natalie has decided to return to the League." * League of Spies' Boss (v/o): "Good job! Now, wait for indications during the rest of the tournament." * Marion: "Got it!" Tournament Finals - VS. Hiroto Fujiwara Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we're presenting a literal "Song of Ice and Fire" match! Introducing first... The Cold Agent: Marion Hansen! And her oponent... The Burning Warrior: Hiroto "Blazer" Fujiwara!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Hiroto: "Here we are! I heard you're a member of the League of Spies." * Marion: "Hiroto Fujiwara, you are under arrest for your ties with Masaru Hojo." * Hiroto: "I never cared about him in first place, Agent Hansen." * Marion: "So be it, jerk!" (Both Marion and Hiroto run towards each other and clashes their fists with ice and fire powers respectively before they retreat back to the square one.) * Hiroto: "You want a piece of me? Try it if you can!" * Marion: "Fine by me... I'm going to stop your insolence." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Hiroto, Marion is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Marion Hansen!" * Marion: "A shame for you to walk the dark path. Repent yourself!" * Hiroto: "I recognize your sense of justice! From now on, I'm changing my attitude." (Hiroto gets up and apologizes Marion with a reverence. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where Marion is standing.) * Marion: "Darn it! How dare them to turn off the lights that way?" * Hiroto: "We got company, lady!" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Marion Hansen." * Marion: "This is not the moment to celebrate... I need the information right now!" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Hiroto: "Are you crazy? If you go, he will kill you!" * Marion: "I'm taking a risk, Hiroto. Trust me." * Hiroto: "Okay... you can go!" Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Marion gets out of it.) * Marion: "I got a bad feeling about this place where he's located." * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Marion: "The League's database doesn't have information about this one." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Marion: "Got it! I need information necessary for this mission." * Messenger: "Good luck, Marion Hansen. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Marion.) * Don Z: "The most trusted spy of the League." * Marion: "I came here for information!" * Don Z: "What information?" * Marion: "Don't fool me! I represent Dansband, and I need information of your boss." * Don Z: "Dansband? Who ever listens to that genre aside of the scandinavian region?" * Marion: "Says the one whose genre is considered as... garbage." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Insult Reggaeton one more time and I'll beat you up!" * Marion: "Fine, because you are losing my precious time!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Marion: "I'm not finished with you, Don Z!" * Don Z: "Fine... I'll explain!" (Don Z gets up.) * Marion: "Tell me... why are you working for him?" * Don Z: "The reason was because he promised me to return back to my old glory... until I realized it was a fraud." * Marion: "That explains why are you standing in this place." * Don Z: "As a result of this scam, I decide to atone for what I did in my past." * Marion: "I need the information needed to complete the mission. Is there any way to find it?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Marion: "Good choice... hope we're meeting again soon." (Marion hugs Don Z for five seconds and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, she pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Marion goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "The League has sent their best spy! I'm impressed!" * Marion: "I finally found you, whatever you are!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "In any case, let me introduce you to the future master of this pathetic world, Doctor Giga." * Marion: "According to the League of Spies' database, you're the most wanted in every part of the world." * Doctor Giga: "And what turns me?" * Marion: "A villainous scum!" * Doctor Giga: "Spies have done questionable things in first place, such as stealing government's confidential information and sabotaging authorities." * Marion: "Most of the bad spies do but the League itself doesn't do these things." * Doctor Giga: "Also, I noticed about the existence of Dansband. I never heard about that one in first place." * Marion: "Fine by you, because this musical genre--" * Doctor Giga: "I really fucking hate music! And to make sure it will remain in the oblivion... I'm going to finish the interdmiensional conquest that already started in my own dimension. Earth's citizens will bow down to me!" (Marion starts to feel nothing but contempt to Doctor Giga's actions and summons her ice staff.) * Marion: "I knew it! You have evil in your heart!" * Doctor Giga: "Enough with that nonsense spy lectures!" * Marion: "I'm going to stop your plans and send you to jail!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Marion and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Time for you to break the ice... I will melt your cold heart now!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Marion: "Surrender now! You're under arrest!" * Doctor Giga: *laughs* "All authority figures are the same, and I resist!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Marion: "What kind of cheap trick is this?" * Doctor Giga: "You are going to be defrosted in this burning hell!" (Then Marion looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Marion: "Sorry, dictator... but your time is up!" * Doctor Giga: "No! I thought this could work!" * Marion: "I don't condone your death, but I'd rather survive rather than to fall on your cheap trick!" (Marion uses her Icy Wall to dissapear in front of Doctor Giga, leaving the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "You're cold and insensitive, Marion Hansen!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. We cut to the mountains, continuing where Natalie Volkova's ending left off as she and Marion are still using their parachutes.) * Marion: "This is fun, Natalie! Don't you think the same?" * Natalie: "Yeah!" *starts to have a sad face* * Marion: "What's happening?" * Natalie: "Nothing... it's just memories of my past that used to torment me." * Marion: "I understand... but look at the good side. We're now landing in the place!" (Then, they land to the terrorist's hidden lair and put off the parachutes.) * Natalie: "Okay... this is the plan. We must explore the place to find danger zones and then go with the madman." * Marion: "Understand!" (A Mission Impossible styled music starts to play as Marion and Natalie start to enter the lair and go in different directions, doing different spy tactics such as stealth, hacking, evading lasers and neutralizing enemies without killing them.) * Marion: "Everything is now neutralized!" * Natalie: "And now, let's go to stop him before WWIII starts!" (The theme stops as Marion and Natalie open the door and encounter with the terrorist named Gunther Rumpelstinskin. He resembles Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the 007 franchise, complete with a cat.) * Gunther (voiced by Dan Povenmire): "Welcome to your doom, girls!" * Marion: "In the name of the League of Spies, you're under arrest!" * Gunther: "Nice try, two of the Charlie's Angels!" (Gunther presses the red button and summons a big cage, trapping them.) * Natalie: "I knew that there's a trap all along!" * Gunther: "Correct... and since your Scandinavian friend took out the competition in form of Doctor Giga, I will roam free and detonate the missiles around the world, starting the dreaded World War III and nobody will stop me!" *laughs* * Natalie: "What we will do, partner? We lost!" * Marion: "Not at all... trust me. I got a plan B!" (Marion concentrates her ice powers and creates an ice key which allows to open the cage in seconds.) * Gunther: "And if you excuse me... I'm going to--" *notices Marion opening the cage* "Impossible! I had in mind torture device inside the cage." * Marion: "I noticed that you're too predictable." * Natalie: "That's right!" * Gunther: "Fine... because I would destroy you two in combat, had it not for the fact that... I'm not a fighter!" * Marion and Natalie: "This means you are going down!" * Gunther: "Aww, crap!" (Both Marion and Natalie punches Gunther in the face through the latter's POV. Then, Gunther falls to the ground as Marion freezes his body. Gunther's cat leaves the chair, only to be petted by Natalie.) * Natalie: *grabs the cat* "That's all right... you are now free from your bad owner." * Marion: "And with this, we declare this mission as complete!" (We later cut to the Headquarters of the League of Spies, as the boss congratulates them.) * League of Spies' Boss: "Well done, girls! I knew that the mission to stop Gunther is succesful." * Marion: "That was too easy... compared to Doctor Giga, Gunther is so pathetic." * Natalie: "I can't believe we fought someone so clichéd." * Marion: "By the way, what's your name?" * League of Spies' Boss: "You don't need to ask my name... because it's confidential." * Marion: "Don't tell me you're pulling a Charlie in this one!" * League of Spies' Boss: "That's right!" (The boss is revealed to be an hologram whose face is always covered to protect his identity.) * League of Spies' Boss: "In order to protect the League from invaders, I must remain anonymous from our enemies. Also, the League itself is infiltration-proof, therefore nobody can pull an H.Y.D.R.A here." * Natalie: "That was a shocking twist when I watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier on theaters." * Marion: "Just hope it wouldn't affect us in an unforeseeable future, friend." (Marion's smartphone starts to ring and then calls. It's confirmed that she's indeed calling to Reggie Weimann as his voice is heard, then she finishes the call.) * Natalie: "Your boyfriend, is it?" * Marion: "Yes! I had to go to a restaurant in Paris." * Natalie: "Good luck, Marion. You deserve a well received rest." * Marion: "Thanks, friend! See you soon!" * League of Spies' Boss: "Take care well, Marion!" (Marion leaves the headquarters of the League of Spies. The camera stands still as Marion goes closer to it before it goes to freeze frame for ten seconds. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade